Umbrella Beach
by TeamGredAndForge
Summary: When Magnus finds Alec had disappeared, he finds himself transported to the world of dreams.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare, and song inspiration by Owl City.**

_So, I was listening to my spotify playlist earlier today, and I suddenly thought, why don't I write a series of one shots based on my favourite songs? Obviously, I liked the idea and therefore here I am, writing another Malec fic on the awesome Umbrella Beach by Owl City._

_Wish me luck ;)_

Umbrella Beach:

Magnus stared at his reflection in the mirror on his dressing-table. What colour should he go for today? He closed his eyes, pointing his finger randomly at the row of small disks that lay in front of him. He felt for the one he landed on, picking it up and surveying it. Green contact lenses, the colour of grass, lay in his palm. He took the contacts and one by one put them in his already pink and yellow shadowed and black lined eyes.

Taking the green glitter (wanting to compliment his contacts) he shook it all over his hair, and licked his finger, just to dab a little around his eyes. He opened the door to his massive dressing room and went to the rail labelled 'green'. He took bright green leather pants and, thinking too much green would be rather OTT, he grabbed the pink top nearest to him.

Magnus was in the mood to stand out. Yellow boots taken from the shoe cupboard, he slipped his feet in them, grabbed an umbrella to protect his hair from the pouring rain, and left, the door to the apartment closing with a soft click.

* * *

Magnus knocked gently on the door of the Institute. He waited, knowing only Alec would be in, as Isabelle was away with her parents on a job and Jace and Clary had gone with them. When no one answered, he pushed gingerly at the door, only to find that it was open. Creeping inside, he shut the door behind him and tiptoed towards the cramped, cold room that belonged to Alec. The door to this was also open and becoming increasingly worried, Magnus walked in the room without knocking.

The room was empty. Magnus' heart was beating rapidly. Where was Alec?

He paced the room, thinking what could be done. He heard a creak behind him. He whirled himself around, only to stare at the wardrobe. The old wooden door was opening, as if something inside was opening it. Magnus tentatively moved towards the wardrobe. He pulled the door open, and shoved his hand in, expecting to grab a cat or something. He felt nothing but the soft warmth of clothes and a slight breeze.

Wait? A breeze? In a _wardrobe? _

Confused, he pushed his hand further into the wardrobe. His hand continued further back, until his whole arm was waving around inside. HE had not hit the wooden back. His curiosity got the better of him, and he climbed inside, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

He was right. There was no back to the wardrobe, and he kept pushing through the clothes which seemed to go on forever. _All black, of course_. He smirked, thinking affectionately of Alec who would never change.

Eventually he felt an open space, and he pushed through the last of the clothes into a pitch black area. He felt around him and touched two walls on both sides. He could see a light far ahead, and he stumbled towards the light.

Where was he? This didn't make any sense. When he reached the light, he saw he was at the exit to what seemed like a cave. He stepped outside, looking back, and saw to his intense amazement that he had just walked out of a tunnel that had been carved into a towering cliff. He almost dreaded to turn around and see where had arrived, but he could not wait any longer. He moved to survey his surroundings and his mouth fell open.

There, right in front of him, was the ocean. The sun, huger than he had ever seen before, shone, leaving sparkling diamonds glimmering from the blue and tranquil surface of the sea. He walked forwards, his feet silent in the soft white sand that lay beneath him. Palm trees swayed in the light breeze. The salty smell of the beach hit his nostrils. This place was beautiful. Magnus threw his head back, revelling in the wind blowing in his face.

He opened his eyes and saw the sight that would blow away all things.

There in front of his, stood the smiling face of Alec. Magnus smiled and said nothing, taking the warm, soft hands of his love. He stepped closer, still silent, and brushed his hand along the cheek of Alec, who stood still as statue, perfect in every way to Magnus. They stood there, for what seemed like forever, and moved not once, not one wanting to release the other's hand.

* * *

"Magnus?"

His eyes flew open.

"Magnus?"

The quiet, almost shy voice of Alec reached his ears. Confused, Magnus took in his surroundings. His head was lying on a warm soft pillow, and the familiar smell of flowers reached his nostrils. This was his bedroom. He sat up and stared at the vase of freesias- his favourite flowers- that stood on the dressing table on the other side of his room. He felt regretful that such a perfect dream had ended. But when he turned his head and saw the face of Alec lying next to him, he smiled and realised that his dream was simple. Anywhere would be the perfect dream to him, as long as he was with Alec.

"You were talking in your sleep. You were calling my name." Alec looked embarrassed, and he kept his distance, obviously not wanting to get too close to Magnus. "I...I thought you might be in pain, or something."

Magnus grinned. "Oh no, darling. Far from it," he purred.

Alec looked so confused and innocent that Magnus laughed.

"Just…forget it." His eyes scorched into Alec's.

"But…"

"Shut up, Alec. Shut up and kiss me."

Without waiting to see Alec's reaction, Magnus took his face into his hands and kissed him urgently. Alec was stiff with shock to begin with, he could tell, but eventually he opened up and the kiss became passionate. Regrettably, they had to break apart to breath.

"Alec, you know I love you, don't you?"

The smile that always made Magnus' day appeared in front of him. "I know it," Alec whispered, "and I never want to forget it"

They grasped each other once more and kissed, never wanting to let go.

* * *

_Cheesy! I know! I'm afraid I love them too much to not be cheesy. _

_I know not a lot happened really in this story, but a review would mean the world to me. Honest it would. Any requests for a song based Malec or Clace or Simobelle or Joceyluke, go for it._

_Go on, press that green button below._

_Do it._


End file.
